Remember Who You Are
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Defenders of The Future. Toushiro Hitsugaya and Vegeta's friendship/bond is put to the ultimate test when Coge and Aizen team up.
1. Chapter 1

The next installment of Toushiro Hitsugaya's adventures with Vegeta. Sequel to _Defenders of The Future._

As usual I don't own any of the DBZ or Bleach characters but I own Coge, Vegeta's animal forms and his ability to walk on all fours, and any other characters I will list when they appear.

* * *

**The Evil Plan**

Hueco Mundo, the land of Hollows and Arrancars. It was a dark and empty dimension. In his headquarters, Aizen was speaking with one of his Arrancars. The 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz.

Aizen: "Is everything ready?"

Szayel: "Yes. The device is complete and ready."

Aizen: "Excellent. Now we can begin the next faze of our plan. Gin, send him in."

Gin: "Yes sir."

A figure came out of the shadows and stood confidently before Aizen.

Aizen: "I am honored that you would even think of aiding us in our plans. To have the assistance of the saiyan prince is a real honor."

A horrible nightmare had come to pass. Coge and Aizen have teamed up.

Coge: "Let's get something strait here. You maybe in charge of everything here in Hueco Mundo, but I play by my own rules. Just because we joined forces doesn't mean you can order me around. I've already shown you that I can kill all of you with ease, but I need your help to get to my brother."

Aizen: "Of course. The 13 Court Guard Squads are no push overs."

Coge: "Especially that little brat, Toushiro Hitsugaya. If it wasn't for him, I would have finally done away with my little brother, Vegeta once and for all!"

Aizen: "Don't worry. With this device you should be able to destroy both of them at once without even lifting a finger."

Coge grinned wildly, like a mad man.

Coge: "I like the way you think, Aizen."

Szayel handed over his device to the saiyan. It was a gold hook-like ring that was designed to be attached to the back of the targets neck.

Szayel: "With this device, your brother will be under your complete control within only 7 minutes. All you have to do is attach this to the back of his neck and then you can control him by using your voice."

Coge: "Perfect, so in 7 minutes I'll have total control of my brother and he'll do anything I say without thinking."

Szayel: "Exactly."

Aizen: "So tell me, Coge. What are you going to do first?"

Coge: "Well, that brat came all the way from the Soul Society to help Vegeta and wasn't afraid to challenge me in order to save him. But I'm curious as to what he would do if his enemy was Vegeta."


	2. Chapter 2

Val, Mika and Sunrise are my characters. Ebony, Jess Light and Curry are characters belonging to three friends of mine.

* * *

**A Reunion After 4 Years**

It was just another ordinary day in the Soul Society.

Toushiro: "RANGIKU!!!"

As ordinary as it got in Squad 10 Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's life. Once again his first lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, was drunk and there was no sign of her paperwork.

Rangiku: "Hi Captain! You wanna a drink?"

Toushiro: "No and where is your paperwork?! Those are due today!"

Vegeta: "Right here."

Toushiro turned around to find his second lieutenant, Vegeta, standing in the doorway with a large pile of papers in his hand.

Vegeta: "All completed and signed."

Toushiro: "Where would I be without you Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Either under a mountain of paperwork or in the hospital with an ulcer from stress."

Rangiku: "Vegeta... Sake?!"

Vegeta: "Yeah-no!"

Vegeta set the paperwork down on the desk. With the files done, there was nothing else the young captain had to do so he and Vegeta left to go outside. It has been 5 full years since the saiyan prince came to the Seireitei and became Squad 10's second lieutenant. Each and every day was a new adventure to the saiyan as he followed his Captain everywhere. Very rarely was Toushiro ever seen without Vegeta close behind him. The two were inseparable. Vegeta owed the boy his life and even though he had already repaid him by saving his life from the Arrancar Lechku Nechku, the saiyan prince had formed a close and strong bond with the child prodigy. Toushiro had just a strong of a bond with Vegeta. Since the day he met Vegeta, the boy was fascinated by the saiyan. He was different and that difference is what made the young Captain curious and fascinated of him. Ever since Toushiro's best friend Sojiro Kusaka was killed for obtaining the same Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, the poor boy has felt alone for a long time even though he wasn't. But Vegeta filled that gap and the result was the once uptight Captain of Squad 10 having more and more fun, even smiling and laughing more on a regular basis. As they went outside, Toushiro climbed on Vegeta's back and the saiyan trotted to the obstacle course that all of the Squad 10 members built for them. The Soul Reapers of Squad 10 all adored Vegeta as not just because the saiyan prince saved their captain but also made the squad more popular and stronger. Vegeta was strong, stronger than most of the 13 Court Guard Squads captains which meant he was capable of becoming a captain himself even though he didn't have a Zanpakuto. It was only after learning that Aizen's Zanpakuto didn't have any effect on Vegeta, that the Head-Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto started offering one of the open spots to the saiyan. However, the saiyan prince kept denying the offers saying that he was happy staying with Toushiro and that he had enough fame for being a living person and not a soul. But because he was alive meant that Vegeta had another life in the living world, one he had not seen in nearly 4 years. As he jumped over the obstacles, he remembered something he got in a letter a few days ago.

Vegeta: "Hey Toushiro. I got a letter from Kakarot's oldest son, Gohan, a few days ago. He said that Bulma's having one of her usual get-together parties in 3 days and they were all wondering if I was going to make it to this one since I missed the last one."

Toushiro: "Would you like to go?"

Vegeta: "Well yes I mean, I haven't seen any of my friends or my family in 4 years. I would like to see them even if its just for a little while."

Toushiro: "Can I join you?"

Vegeta: "Of course! In fact, why don't you talk to the other captains and ask if they would like to come along! It would be a great opportunity for them to get to know everyone, seeing as how I know Kakarot and the others will join us in the war against Aizen."

Toushiro: "That would be a good idea. All right, I'll talk to the other captains and why don't you talk to Ichigo and his friends! I'm sure they'd like to come as well!"

Vegeta: "Fine by me!"

It was right after they finished running the entire course that a captains meeting was summoned. For the first time, Vegeta didn't attend the meeting as he was given special privileges by Yamamoto himself. He was instead going to Karakura Town to inform Ichigo and his friends. So when Toushiro Hitsugaya arrived at the meeting alone, everyone took notice.

Soifon: "Captain Hitsugaya? Where's Vegeta?"

Shunsui: "That's a good question. He's always following you."

Yamamoto: "I actually called this meeting to see if anyone could make him reconsider my offer of a position as captain."

Toushiro: "Well I can tell you right now the answer's still 'no thanks' but I do want to talk to all of you about something."

Byakuya: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta got a letter from one of his friends saying that his wife Bulma is holding one of her get-together parties in 3 days and since he hasn't seen any of his friends or his family in nearly 4 years, he would really like to visit them."

Zaraki: "So what's this got to do with us?"

Toushiro: "Well Vegeta is right now talking to Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, seeing if they would like to come along and we were wondering if all of you would like to come along as well?"

Soifon: "We?"

Komamura: "You're going?"

Toushiro: "Well yeah. I haven't met all of Vegeta's friends and family yet. Plus it would be a good idea to get to know them as Vegeta said that he is sure they'll come to our aid in the fight against Aizen."

Zaraki: "Are any of them strong?!"

Toushiro: "Remember how Vegeta was able to beat your ass into the ground so easily? Well his friend Goku, whom he calls Kakarot, is even stronger than Vegeta."

Zaraki: "What?!"

Toushiro: "You heard me. You got your ass handed to you by the second strongest!"

They all actually heard the powerful Kenpachi Zaraki gulp in fear. But the battle hungry captain smiled soon after.

Zaraki: "Oh I'm defiantly attending then!"

Toushiro: "Don't even think about trying to pick a fight!"

Komamura: "I don't think I'll go. They might be afraid of me when they see me."

Toushiro: "We're talking about the friends and family of a guy who can transform into animals. How can they be afraid of you?"

Komamura: "Good point. I'll go then."

Ukitake: "Can we bring along others who would want to come?"

Toushiro: "Can't see any reason why not."

Unohana: "Well in that case, we should bring along anyone who plans to fight in the war. Are there any good healers?"

Toushiro: "I haven't really gotten to know everyone but I'm very sure there are since Vegeta's still alive after so many battles."

Unohana: "Then I'm in."

Ukitake: "Same here!"

Shunsui: "Count me in."

Kurotsuchi: "This is an excellent chance to gather data! I'm certainly coming!"

Byakuya: "I might as well."

Soifon: "I might as well attend too."

All of the captains then looked at Yamamoto.

Toushiro: "Head-Captain?"

Yamamoto: "Of course I'll attend! I've heard many stories of the legendary Z-Fighters, it would be an honor to finally meet them. You are also right... It would be wise to get to know our allies."

Toushiro: "Great! I'll let Vegeta know when he gets back!"

And with that, the meeting was over. The other captains left to inform their lieutenants and some of their other squad members. Before he returned to his office, Toushiro stopped by Squad 3, 5 and 9 to tell Momo, Izuru, Hisagi about the party. The three lieutenants happily said that they would attend. When Vegeta got back, Toushiro told him who was attending. The saiyan then told the young captain that Ichigo and his friends were coming as well as Urahara and Yoruichi. 3 days later, the Z-Fighters and their families were all enjoying Bulma's party. But they were all sad to see that Vegeta wasn't showing up.

Krillin: "Did you inform Vegeta about the party, Gohan?"

Gohan: "Yeah I sent him a letter."

Trunks: "I miss dad."

Bulma: "Oh I know honey. I miss him too."

Goku: "I'm to the point where I'm thinking of going to this Soul Society place and drag Vegeta here if I have to."

Vegeta: "Ouch!"

The Z-Fighters all turned around and there, in the doorway, stood Vegeta with a shocked look on his face.

Vegeta: "That almost makes me want to leave Kakarot!"

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Trunks: "Dad!"

Bulma: "Vegeta!"

Yamcha: "Hey Vegeta you made it!"

Bulma and Trunks ran up to the saiyan prince and hugged him tightly. Then Goku grabbed him and gave him a hug too, but a painful one.

Goku: "It's been too long!"

Vegeta: "Yes... It has, Kakarot... Now, could you stop squeezing me! I can't breath!"

Goku: "Oh sorry."

Goku let his fellow saiyan friend go.

Goku: "Sorry about that, Vegeta. I got a little carried away."

Vegeta: "A little?"

Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta: "I hope none of you mind but I brought along some friends from the Soul Society."

Hercule: "Really?!"

Videl: "Where are they?!"

Goku: "Bring them in, Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around and whistled. Shortly afterwards, a massive group came in.

Yamcha: "SOME friends!"

Gohan: "There's a lot more here then 'some' Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Be thankful I didn't let them bring all of their squad members with them!"

Goku scanned over the whole group. The only ones he recognized were Toushiro, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Chad and Orihime.

Chi Chi: "Well... Aren't you going to introduce us to them?"

Vegeta: "Yes but first… Kakarot… Ahahaha uh… Where's Val?"

"VEGETA!!!"

The poor saiyan prince didn't get a chance to turn in the direction of the yell before he was slammed into the floor by a huge creature. The creature was the Saboron, Val… Vegeta's childhood friend/sister whom he had literally grown up with as they were both born on the same day and at the same time. Close behind her was her daughter Mika and their other animal friends, Ebony the Varu, Sunrise the white Raptor and Curry the husky/wolf.

Vegeta: "Hi Val…"

Val: "Hi? HI?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME?!!"

The Saboron picked up Vegeta and shook him before stopping and shoving her nose into his.

Val: "DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE WE LAST SAW YOU?!!"

Vegeta: "4 Years?"

Val: "4 DAMN YEARS!!"

Ebony: "She's a little mad at you."

Vegeta: "I've noticed."

Val: "YOU'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO, BUDDY!!! WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE SOUL SOCIETY?!!"

With Val still holding onto him, Vegeta pointed to the group he brought with him and at the boy with white hair and rich teal eyes.

Vegeta: "That's Toushiro Hitsugaya."

The Saboron looked down at the boy her saiyan friend was pointing to. Toushiro looked up at the massive beast nervously. She resembled a lion but she was gold with silver paws, muzzle and underbelly. Around her neck, shoulders and chest was a thick black mane that looked like she was wearing a collar. Black, messy hair covered the top of her head and some strands hung down over her eyes which resembled Vegeta's.

Toushiro: "Uh... Hello."

Right after the young captain spook to her, Val's angry expression changed to a surprised and then a calm look.

Val: "Ok... You got me!"

Vegeta: "Good then would you mind putting me down?"

Val: "Careful what you ask for."

The Saboron then just let go of Vegeta and he dropped to the ground hard.

Vegeta: "I should have seen that coming."

Introductions followed soon after the saiyan prince picked himself up off of the floor. With everyone introduced to each other, the party went on with everyone chatting and having fun. It was obvious that Z-Fighters and the 13 Court Guard Squads were making friends easily. There seemed to be a person with similarities in some why from each side. Goku was talking with Ichigo, Ukitake, Zaraki and Byakuya with Zaraki trying not to anger Goku as he thought that the saiyan was similar to Vegeta in temperament. Yamamoto and Sasakibe were talking with Piccolo and Roshi. Soifon and Android 18 were enjoying their conversations. Rangiku, Shunsui, Hisagi and Izuru were getting drunk with Hercule. Dende, Korin, Unohana, Hanataro, Isane and Orihime were all chatting to each other. Omaeda, Yajirobe and Buu were having a eating contest. Yamcha and Renji were taking it easy while they chatted. Komamura was delighted to meet Val, Mika, Puar, Oolong, Ebony, Sunrise and Curry. Toushiro stayed with Vegeta as he told his young captain about all of his animal friends and his history with Val. Krillin and Ikkaku seemed to be pals the minute Krillin told Ikkaku how he once had no hair. Yachiru played with Trunks, Goten and Marron. Gohan quickly made friends with Chad and Uryu. Tien and Chiaotzu actually talked to Sentaro, Yumichika and Iba. Bulma felt comfortable talking to Mayuri and Urahara after Vegeta threatened to kill Mayuri if he tried anything. Videl, Chi Chi, Baba, Jess Light, Momo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Nemu, Nanao and Kiyone were all talking in one big group. Vegeta's group came in only a few minutes after the party had started so the fun continued all day long. But sadly the party had to come to an end when night fell over the world. Toushiro could tell that Vegeta enjoyed seeing his friends and more importantly, his family again. Bulma and Trunks were hunting him down every few minutes so the saiyan prince stayed in one spot most of the time. It was as they were leaving when Goku brought up some news.


	3. Chapter 3

**We'll Meet At The Tournament**

Goku: "Oh hey Vegeta! I almost forgot to tell you! There's a World Martial Arts Tournament coming up soon and I thought you'd be interested in competing! I kinda miss sparing with you."

Soifon: "World what?"

Momo: "The World Martial Arts Tournament is a tournament held once a year where fighters from all around can come and compete in battles with each other!"

Toushiro: "Momo and I learned about it when we were searching for the Noble Time Traits! It's a series of timed fights where two fighters face each other in a ring and whoever wins the match gets to move on to the next fight. The winner of the tournament gets the title of world champion."

Zaraki: "Sounds like fun!"

Vegeta: "One problem. You can't use weapons unless they're apart of you like teeth, claws or horns."

Ikkaku: "We can't use our swords?!"

Gohan: "No. You can only use your brute strength and energy attacks."

Toushiro: "That would be kido to us."

Goku: "Why don't you guys compete too! We always let Hercule win for certain reasons but it would be a great way to test our skills on each other! Besides I would like a chance to fight with Ichigo! From what I saw a few years ago, you seem to be pretty strong!"

Ichigo: "I wouldn't mind taking you on either, Goku! If I can survive a sparring match with Vegeta, I think I can stand up to you!"

Vegeta: "Are you forgetting Kakarot that a Soul Reapers strength lies mostly in them using their Zanpakuto? They don't have the same abilities we do and so if you want to fight them, you'll have to hold back a lot."

Goku: "Not a problem! So what do you guys say?! If you don't want to compete you can always watch in the stands with the others."

Chi Chi: "I should mention that you can't kill anyone."

Toushiro: "Well I'm going to!"

Momo: "Me too!"

Ichigo: "Hell yeah I'm competing!"

Chad: "I'll give it a go."

Zaraki: "If it means facing off against powerful opponents then I'm in!"

Rukia: "Sounds fun, I'll fight!"

Renji: "Count me in!"

Soifon: "A good hand-to-hand fight with one of you sounds great!"

Yoruichi: "Same here!"

Rangiku: "I'll try out!"

Hisagi: "Sure!"

Ikkaku: "Well I do need to brush up on my hand-to-hand skills."

Uryu: "It'll be a great chance to test out our skills on our new allies."

Byakuya: "I agree. I'll try."

Val: "I'm competing, Komamura. You want to give it a shot?"

Komamura: "Of course!"

Goku: "Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "I'm bored out of my mind from doing nothing but paperwork, thank you Rangiku, so yeah... I'll compete!"

Yamcha: "How many spots will there be in the finals, Hercule?"

Hercule: "This year is different. There are 20 spots in the finals and since I've already been announced a finalist, there are only 19 left."

Bulma: "Will there be junior division this year?"

Hercule: "No, not after a fight broke out in the stands from two fathers arguing over the result of their kids match last year."

Goku: "With only 19 spots open, some of us won't make it to the finals."

Hisagi: "Will the rules be explained to us at the tournament?"

Videl: "Yeah they will."

Chad: "When is the tournament?"

Goku: "In 5 days. Meet us here at 6 a.m."

Yamamoto: "Very well. We'll be here a few minutes early. This is a perfect way to observe our new allies abilities in action."

Urahara: "I'll have some special gigai's ready for everyone by then!"

Goku: "Ok! See you in 5 days!"

And with their goodbyes said, the Soul Reapers left for home. For the next 5 days they all trained without their swords, which some found harder to do. On the morning of the tournament, the 13 Court Guard Squads, Ichigo and his friends all arrived at Capsule Corp to head for the tournament. The ride over gave everyone the chance to continue chatting and for Goku to explain the rules to the new competitors. They soon arrived at Papaya Island, home of the World Martial Arts Tournament. The sight was familiar to Toushiro and Momo as they had seen how populated the island was during the tournament. All of the Soul Reapers were in their gigai's as they followed the Z-Fighters to the sign in station. Out of the whole group, 24 were entering. It was Mika's first time competing so she was very eager as she was 11 years old but still fairly big. Val had competed in the last tournament but was disqualified in the final match against Hercule after her hot temper was triggered when Hercule accidently stepped on her tail. The result was her nearly slicing the heads off of one of the officials with her sharp claws. As Vegeta signed his name he was thankful that the memories of the last tournament he was in were erased from the world as he had blown up half of the stadium, killing hundreds of people. Of course it was all of the competing Soul Reapers first time and the tournament officials at the registration booth all looked at the lot with the same blank expressions. The group finally came to the end of the line where the fighters had to split from the rest of their friends. They said their goodbyes and the fighters went off to the preliminaries while the rest of them went off to the stands to get seats. Thousands of fighters from all over were waiting and warming up at the preliminaries.

Rukia: "Look at all these fighters!"

Yoruichi: "This is going to be fun!"

Krillin: "Sure brings back memories huh Goku."

Goku: "I'll say."

The preliminary were unlike the one Vegeta was in before. They had gone back to the old method of having mini matches to decide the advancing 19 fighters.

Toushiro: "Why'd they change it from when you first entered Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Good bet it has something do to with when I destroyed the punch machine."

Goku: "Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that!"

The preliminaries were soon underway! All of the fighters were matched up randomly in 7 different rings. The first match in ring 3 was Vegeta against a random fighter. The saiyan prince easily defeated his opponent without even lifting a finger. After a few battles it was Renji's turn in ring 6 who was sadly defeated. Val was up next in ring 1 and everyone knew it.

"AHHHHHH!!"

Toushiro: "What was that?!"

Vegeta: "That would have been Val."

Goku: "Turning her opponent into a human pretzel."

Uryu was next and he fought Gohan who beat him easily. Goku fought in ring 4 and won against his opponent. Finally, it was Toushiro's turn. His opponent was a big tall man who obviously didn't like kids.

Random Fighter: "Why do I get stuck with this crybaby?!"

Toushiro: "What did you call me?!!"

Vegeta: "If it wasn't for rule that you can't kill anyone, he would be dead where he stands."

The match began and in no time the young captain had the man pinned to the ground, screaming uncle.

Toushiro: "NOW WHO'S THE CRYBABY?!!!!"

Random Fighter: "I AM!!!!"

Val: "Ok... Vegeta... I feel so sorry for you!"

Vegeta: "Be thankful he doesn't have his Zanpakuto!"

Krillin: "Man he is tough!"

Goku: "I can see why Vegeta likes him!"

After the child prodigy was called the winner, Rukia and Videl faced off in ring 7. In the end, Videl lost and Rukia advanced to the finals. Ichigo, Gohan, and Goku also advanced. In the end, the 20 best fighters advanced to the finals. Toushiro, Momo, Yoruichi, Soifon, Byakuya, Val, Mika, Chad, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Buu, Komamura, Zaraki, Ikkaku, Rukia, Ichigo and two other random fighters were joining Hercule in the main event while the others joined their friends in the stadium. The finalists were then led to the very same area where Toushiro, Vegeta and Momo watched a part of the saiyans past play out.

Announcer: "Ok people, this is how it works! I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball! The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match!"

Momo: "That sounds familiar."

Toushiro: "It should, he said the same thing back in the past."

Announcer: "When I call your name please come up! First up is... Byakuya!"

Byakuya stepped up and drew a ball.

Byakuya: "I'm number 20."

Next up was one of the other fighters who drew number 4.

Announcer: "Ichigo! You're up!"

Ichigo: "Sweet!"

Ichigo came up with number 9.

Announcer: "Up next is Buu!"

Buu: "Buu!"

The pink gentle giant got number 12. Gohan was call next and he got number 5. Soifon got number 7.

Announcer: "Hey Goku its your turn!"

Goku: "Here goes!"

Goku reached in and drew his ball. A match had been set when he saw his number. Number 10.

Rukia: "Ichigo vs Goku!"

Gohan: "At least its not my dad vs Vegeta this time!"

Goku: "Do your best Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "Count on it!"

Val was called up next. The Saboron got number 17. Momo was next and she got number 2. The next one was Chad who drew number 3. Then, it was finally Vegeta's turn.

Announcer: "Vegeta! Come on up!"

The saiyan prince went up and got his number which was number 14.

Announcer: "Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku: "Please an open slot so I can fight my Captain!"

It was number 19. The bald Soul Reaper nearly cried. Zaraki got number 11.

Ichigo: "Talk about irony!"

Announcer: "Mika! You're next!"

Val: "Good luck honey."

Mika: "Thanks mom!"

The young Saboron dashed over to get her number. She got number 1. Hercule got 15 and then it was...

Announcer: "Toushiro's next!"

Toushiro: "Finally!"

The young boy eagerly reached in to grab his number. But as he looked at the number on the ball, his smile disappeared and he turned to face Vegeta with a troubled look. The Announcer took the ball and read the number.

Announcer: "Toushiro's number 13!"

Ichigo: "What?!"

Goku: "13?!"

Soifon: "But that means!"

Momo: "He's fighting Vegeta!"

The young captain held his head low as he walked back to sit next to Vegeta. The last thing he wanted was to be pitted against his best friend.

Vegeta: "I swear cruel irony seems to be my middle name at times."

The drawing continued with the other fighter getting 16. Komamura got number 18 and Rukia got number 6. Yoruichi was the last to draw and she got number 8.

Announcer: "The tournament has been set! The 1st match is Mika against Momo! The 2nd match is Chad vs *****! The 3rd match is Gohan vs Rukia! The 4th match is Soifon against Yoruichi! The 5th match is Ichigo vs Goku! The 6th match is Kenpachi vs Buu! The 7th match is Toushiro vs Vegeta! The 8th match is Hercule against *****! The 9th match is Val against Komamura! And the last match is Ikkaku vs Byakuya!"

The fighters were all led to waiting area after being told the rules. Momo, Rukia and Mika gazed out at the stadium in excitement. Goku and Gohan stretched in preparation for their fights. Byakuya and Soifon stood quietly and the rest started to warm up for the fights. Then...

Announcer: "Now! Let the tournament begin!"

Cheers erupted from the stands as the tournament went underway!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tournament Begins**

Roshi: "This sure brings back memories."

Yamamoto: "You once fought here?"

Oolong: "Oh please don't get him started!"

Nanao: "I wonder who's fighting who?"

Videl: "Well unlike the previous years, they decided to keep the lineup a secret to the fans."

Trunks: "Hey its starting!"

Announcer: "Now let's bring out our first contestants! Let's hear it for Mika and Momo!"

Mika and Momo stepped out and headed for the ring very much excited.

Mika: "Don't hold back, Momo!"

Momo: "Same goes for you, Mika!"

Announcer: "This is Mika's first time at the tournament! She is the daughter of last years runner up Val so don't expect her to go easy on her opponent! This is Momo's first time as well! Her performance in the preliminaries was outstanding so get ready for a great fight!"

The cheers went on as Mika and Momo stepped into the ring. The Soul Reapers and Z-Fighters were supporting or watching them.

Renji and Izuru: "Do you best Momo!"

Trunks and Goten: "Go Mika!"

Yamamoto: "So Mika is the daughter of Val."

Roshi: "Oh yes and Val's one of our toughest fighters. She grew up along side Vegeta and has as much experience in fighting as he does. She is in fact our third strongest."

Izuru: "Momo's a master at Kido Spells and can preform powerful combinations using them together."

Announcer: "Let the match begin!"

And right on cue, Mika roared as loud as she could. Momo prepared herself for the young Saborons attack. The Saboron charged with her claws ready and so was Momo!

Momo: "Bakudo #39 Enkosen!"

A shield appeared in front of Momo just as Mika's claws reached her. The sound of the claws scraping across the shield was sharp and loud. Mika jumped back when she saw that her attack wouldn't get through.

Mika: "Nice defense! Now let me show you one of my moves! I call it Sonic Roar!"

Mika roared again and this time the shock waves of her roar were visible. But Momo could see a weakness!

Momo: "Hado #58 Tenran!"

A massive swirling tornado-like blast shot forth from Momo's palm. The attack nullified Mika's attack and continued to come towards her. The young Saboron crossed her large paws and withstood the attack but was pushed back close to the edge of the ring. That was when Momo remembered what Vegeta had said about how to win the match if you weren't very strong.

_Vegeta: "You don't have to be strong to win. You can win if you can out-think your opponent or by getting them to fall out of the ring."_

Momo started to run at Mika.

Momo: "Hado #1 Sho!"

Momo was right in front of the young Saboron when her Kido spell worked. Mika was pushed back and she fell out of the ring.

Announcer: "Out of bounds! Momo wins!"

The stadium opened in cheers for the winner, Momo. The Soul Reaper held out her hand to help Mika up.

Momo: "You were great!"

Mika: "Thanks..."

Val: "Mika."

Mika: "Mommy... I lost."

Val: "It's ok sweetie. It was your first time and I'm proud of you for making it this far."

The cub snuggled up against her mother and the three of them returned to the waiting area.

Vegeta: "And to think you used to hate kids, Val."

The huge feline just then swiped her massive paw across the saiyans face. Vegeta yelled out as he rubbed his nose.

Announcer: "Ok let's get the next match going! Let's hear it for Chad and *****!"

Ichigo: "Good luck, Chad!"

Chad: "Thanks."

The crowd once again cheered as Chad and his opponent walked out to the ring.

Announcer: "Yasutora Sado prefers to be called 'Chad'! He is also a new contestant as are many of our fighters today! He passed the preliminaries without ever being touched once so you can bet he'll give us a good match! *****'s been here before and she managed to make it to the semi-finals before losing to Mr. Satan! Looks like she's back to try her luck again!"

Orihime: "Go Chad!"

Uryu: "Aside from Ichigo, Chad's the toughest person at our school. He's more of a defensive fighter meaning he won't fight without a good reason."

Shunsui: "Having fought him myself once I can agree to that."

Announcer: "Let the match begin!"

The match between Chad and his opponent began with his opponent charging at full force towards him. She prepared a punch and swung her fist as hard as she could at him but Chad never budged. She then tried to kick him but with no success.

Chad: "Sorry, but I now its my turn."

Using his body as a wall, he started to shove his opponent to the edge of the ring. She tried her best to push him back but in the end, she lost her footing and fell out of the ring.

Announcer: "***** is out of the ring which makes Chad the winner!"

The crowd erupted into a cheer once again as Chad helped his opponent up before heading back to the waiting area.

Ichigo: "Way to go, Chad!"

Chad: "Thanks."

Goku: "Let me guess. He's the strong silent type huh."

Vegeta: "Oh yeah."

Announcer: "It's time to get the 3rd match underway! Let's have a big cheer for Gohan and Rukia!"

Gohan: "I'll try to hold back as much as I can."

Rukia: "Thanks but don't hold back too much!"

Rukia and Gohan headed for the ring as the Announcer introduced the fighters like before.

Announcer: "Gohan's been in the tournament before and is the son of Goku who won the 23rd World Tournament so I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting a good match! It's Rukia's first time competing in the tournament but the way she handled the preliminaries made her look like a pro so get ready for an interesting match!"

Renji: "Go Rukia!"

Orihime: "Good luck Rukia!"

Piccolo: "Gohan may lack the strength of a full-blooded saiyan but his determination makes up for it."

Krillin: "Not to mention he's gotten the upper hand on many opponents for a short while that even Goku or Vegeta had trouble with."

Renji: "Rukia's a tough Soul Reaper who was adopted by the honorable Kuchiki clan. She's not a seated officer but has had just as much experience as one and isn't an easy pushover."

Bulma: "Sound like Gohan may have just a little bit of trouble with Rukia."

Chi Chi: "Please! My Gohan was the one who beat Cell so he's got this in the bag!"

Gohan and Rukia stood in the ring ready to begin.

Announcer: "Let the match begin!"

Gohan: "Here goes!"

Gohan came charging at Rukia at full speed! The Soul Reaper dodged his attack and responded with her own kick. The kick was powerful enough for Gohan to feel.

Gohan: "You've got pretty good kick!"

Rukia: "If you liked my kick then try a knuckle sandwich!"

Gohan was only able to dodge Rukia's punch within inches! Without missing a beat, Rukia unleashed a wave of punches and kicks with some of them hitting home and others getting blocked. The match went on for 3 minutes before Gohan thought it was time to end it.

Rukia: "Hado #31 Shakkaho!"

Gohan: "Take this!"

Rukia unleashed her attack at the same time as Gohan released his energy blast. The blasts connected but Rukia's was destroyed and Gohan's continued on. When it hit her, the Soul Reaper fell to the ring and was knocked out cold.

Announcer: "It looks like Rukia's out cold!"

Gohan ran over to her to check and see if she was still breathing as the Announcer did the same. Then he began to count down when they realized Rukia was indeed just out cold.

Announcer: "9!.... 10! Gohan wins by knock out!"

When the cheering of the stadium fill the air, Rukia started to come to.

Rukia: "What happened?"

Gohan: "You were knocked out and the Announcer just declared me the winner. You ok?"

Rukia: "Yeah I'm fine."

Chi Chi: "What did I tell you! My Gohan can't loss!"

Goten: "You did big brother!"

Announcer: "What an amazing match! Let's give it up for Rukia for an excellent performance! Now let's get Soifon and Yoruichi out here!"

Soifon and Yoruichi passed Gohan and Rukia as they walked out to the ring.

Urahara: "Oh my! This will be interesting!"

Tien: "What makes you say that?"

Urahara: "Yoruichi is Soifon's mentor! She used to be the captain of Squad 2 with Soifon as her lieutenant!"

Announcer: "Both of these women are new to the tournament! I've been told that Yoruichi used to be Soifon's teacher, I can't say much about how they fight as they advanced from the preliminaries in record time!"

Ukitake: "Both of them use speed and agility when fighting their opponents and both used to hold the record for the fastest time in anything before Vegeta came along."

Yamcha: "Not surprising. Vegeta's our fastest fighter."

Soifon and Yoruichi stepped into the ring and prepared for a rematch against one another.

Announcer: "Let the 4th match begin!"

Soifon: "I won't hold back, Lady Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi: "Nether will I!"

Soifon came at Yoruichi with everything she had and Yoruichi did the same. The audience watched with their mouths wide open at their speed. The fight lasted nearly 4 minutes before Yoruichi won by knockout. Net was anticipated match between Ichigo and Goku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo vs Goku**

Announcer: "That was a close match wasn't it folks!"

The cheering of the crowd was deafening as the fights began to get more and more exciting. The Z-Fighters and Soul Reapers all congratulated Soifon and Yoruichi as they watched them head back to the waiting area, a little beaten up. The line up of the matches was still a mystery to everyone except for the matches already over.

Krillin: "I wonder who's up next?"

Yamcha: "Something tells me it's Goku!"

Videl: "I hope Goku isn't fighting Vegeta like they were before."

Bulma: "It would be awful if they were up next."

Announcer: "Now let's get ready for the next match! It's Goku vs Ichigo!"

A huge sigh of relief swept over the Z-Fighters when they heard Ichigo's name called out.

Krillin: "Thank goodness!"

Kurotsuchi: "Why are you all so relieved? What would have happened if Vegeta were to fight Goku?"

Yamcha: "The stadium would have been destroyed for one."

Piccolo: "When it comes to those two in battle with each other, restraint doesn't exist."

Orihime: "Good luck Ichigo!"

Renji: "Break a leg!"

Ichigo and Goku started to walk out to the ring with their heads held up high. This was something they were both hoping to do.

Announcer: "As I said before, Goku is a fighter who has appeared in the tournament many times and is the champion of the 23rd World Tournament! I promise you he won't disappoint! Ichigo maybe young but he's no pushover! It's his first time here and he's proven that he can be quite a handful in the preliminaries but can he stand up to a previous champion?! We're about to find out!"

Toushiro: "Does he always do that?"

Vegeta: "My advise is to just ignore it."

Random Fighter 2: "What's the deal with orange? It's the most hideous color and yet it's the most popular color here."

Vegeta: "Val."

Val: "QUIET SISTER!"

Random Fighter 2: "Ok!"

Back at the ring, Ichigo and Goku stood facing each other with confident smiles. Then...

Announcer: "Let the match begin!"

Ichigo: "Remember what Vegeta said. Since I don't have the same powers as you and can't fight with my sword, you'll have to hold back a little."

Goku: "Don't worry. I won't use any more than 15% of my power."

Ichigo: "And try not to use any energy attacks or fly. I don't know how to use Kido and I'd like to hold off on revealing my powers to my family and classmates. I've got a feeling some of them maybe watching."

Goku: "Can do."

And just like that, Goku started his charge at Ichigo. Ichigo and Goku were a lot alike. Both of them always fought to protect their friends and family as well as the innocent and both were willing to die for that cause. In battle they both would somehow find a way to win, even when the odds were staked against them. Finally, they were both highly respected for their fighting skills and were often seen as the last hope. The Soul Reapers and Z-Fighters all knew that these two would eventually battle each other and something told them that they were going to fight again after the tournament were they weren't held back by rules or fear of being discovered. As Goku flew towards Ichigo, he lowered his power level to match the teenagers. Now the two were even. Ichigo dodged at Goku threw a punch and quickly reacted with his own. The saiyan was able to dodge it by inches and he quickly grabbed the young mans arm and started to pull. Goku tossed Ichigo over his head and threw him, but Ichigo recovered and managed to stop just before he reached the edge of the ring. The saiyan could see the determination in the young mans eyes as he came running back at him.

Goku: *He's got some serious spunk!*

Goku was knocked back to his senses when Ichigo jumped up and landed a kick to the saiyans stomach. The young man then tried to land another kick but Goku caught it and punched his face. Ichigo stumbled back as his nose began to bleed.

Ichigo: *I can see why Vegeta respects him so much!*

With a yell, Ichigo came at Goku and punched him as hard as he could in the mouth. The saiyan stumbled back too as he felt blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Both of them wiped the blood away as they smiled once again.

Goku: "You're pretty good, Ichigo. There's not a lot of people who can make me bleed."

Ichigo: "Thanks, you're pretty good yourself. I understand why Vegeta has as much respect for you as he does."

Goku: "Vegeta's one of a kind. His speed and abilities, not to mention that unbreakable spirit of his, makes him one of the best fighters I've ever seen. There's no one I'd trust more to have by my side in dangerous battles than him."

Ichigo: "I can't argue with you there!"

Ichigo came at Goku with amazing speed. He threw a punch at Goku and then another but the saiyan only caught them both and now they there with their hands locked and each one trying to push the other. Then the Substitute Soul Reaper rammed his head against the saiyans, which resulted in both of them having a bleeding wound on their forehead. The crowd cheered as the match went on. Goku and Ichigo were having too much fun to notice as they fought one another. The match went on for nearly 10 whole minutes and it was beginning to show in the two fighters. Both men were growing weaker and exhausted as they continued to fight. They were covered in injuries, testament to their hard fighting and equal determination. Ichigo was lucky to have lasted as long as he was. When he sparred with Vegeta 5 years ago, he saw and learned the fighting style of a saiyan. Of course the Substitute Soul Reaper was no match against such an experienced and powerful saiyan warrior like Vegeta, and he lost with a massive amount of injuries. The injuries were bad but not serious and the Squad 4's Captain Unohana was able to heal him in just a few short days. Vegeta felt so bad about putting Ichigo in the hospital, that the saiyan prince decided to offer to teach the teenager the secrets of how to fight in long battles easier as an apology. The Substitute Soul Reaper accepted the offer and during the next few days, Vegeta showed him how he could fight without wasting so much of his stamina and energy. As always, Ichigo learned fast and completed his training with the saiyan prince sooner then expected. It was because of this training from Vegeta that Ichigo was able to last as long as he did in his fight with Goku. But a combination of injuries and fatigue from the long match was taking it toll on both Goku and Ichigo. They both knew that the next move was going to decide the match. Summoning all of the strength they had left, they charged for one another and gathered all of their strength in a punch. With all of their strength, they slammed their fists into each others face. The two stumbled back and fell, unable to get up.

Announcer: "It looks like we have a double knockout!"

Vegeta: "Let's go, Toushiro. They'll need help getting up."

Toushiro: "Yeah ok."

Vegeta and Toushiro walked towards the ring as the Announcer counted down.

Announcer: "9!... 10! Since it's still a tie, the first one to stand up will be the winner!"

The crowd started to cheer them on. Vegeta and Toushiro waited on the side of the ring for a winner to be announced. The young captain could see that Goku and Ichigo were indeed going to need help getting up as they both struggled to even sit up. It took some time, but before long Goku stood up on his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

Sojiro Kusaka is from the second Bleach movie, _The DiamondDust Rebellion_.

* * *

**Recalling Old Friends**

Announcer: "Goku is the first to stand which makes him the winner!"

The audience roared with excitement as Goku was declared the winner. Ichigo fell back down exhausted with Gokudoing the same thing. Nether one had the strength to get up and that was Vegeta and Toushiro's cue. Gohan came to help as the saiyan prince and child prodigy were helping the two exhausted fighters to their feet. Vegeta carried Goku while Gohan carried Ichigo.

Announcer: "Should I call for the medics or do you have it under control?"

Vegeta: "It's ok, we've got them."

Gohan: "Thanks though."

Slowly and carefully, Vegeta and Gohan carried the two back to the waiting area where Rukia and Momo were waiting to help heal their wounds with a Kido spell.

Announcer: "Wasn't that a great fight folks! They sure did give it everything they had!"

The Announcer waited for the fighters to reach the waiting area before he would call out the next fighters.

Krillin: "Those two are gonna be sore for a while."

Uryu: "I hope Goku's better when he faces the winner of the next match."

Rangiku: "I wonder when my captain's going to fight?"

Renji: "That's if he made it."

Renji was then slapped in the face by Rangiku.

Rangiku: "We just saw him with Vegeta in the waiting area so of course he made it!"

Announcer: "I think now would be a good time for a short break! Feel free to stop by the concession stands! The tournament will resume in 30 minutes!"

Zaraki: "Ah man."

Val: "Chill Kenpachi. 30 minutes isn't long."

Zaraki: "It is to me!"

Gohan: "I wonder why they kept the lineup a secret to the audience?"

Hercule: "They kept it a secret because last year some friends of a competitor tried to rig the matches so that their friend would win the tournament."

Val: "Oh yeah, I remember that! Talk about embarrassing!"

Hercule: "Wasn't it you who discovered that, Val?"

Val: "Yep."

Komamura: "How were they doing it?"

Val: "They were mixing that medicine that forces you to vomit with water and giving it to everyone. That stuff has a horrible smell to it which is how I was able to discover their plan before anyone took a drink."

Byakuya: "What some people won't do."

Ikkaku: "You got that right."

While the others talked and rested, Vegeta spotted Toushiro sitting alone near the doorway to the ring. The saiyan prince walked over to his captain as the white haired boy was clearly upset about something.

Vegeta: "What's wrong, Toushiro?"

Toushiro: "Nothing."

Vegeta: "Nothing doesn't give you an upset look on your face."

Toushiro: "It's just... After this next match... It's you against me."

That was all the saiyan prince needed to hear in order to understand what was wrong. The Squad 10 captain wasn't that thrilled about fighting him.

Vegeta: "As I said before, cruel irony seems to be my middle name at times. Captain... There's no reason why you should be upset about fighting me."

Toushiro: "I'm just scared that I'll hurt you."

Vegeta: "Toushiro Hitsugaya, relax! It takes a lot to hurt me!"

Toushiro: "Hehe, you've got a point there, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Why are you afraid of hurting me anyway?"

Toushiro: "It's because the last person who I called my best friend... I was forced to kill."

Vegeta: "Well this is something new. What happened?"

Toushiro: "When I entered the Soul Reaper Academy, I met a guy named Sojiro Kusaka and we became close friends. Kusaka and I would compete with each other in our school work and practicing together to better ourselves. He was a noble man who swore his allegiance to the Soul Society and worked very hard to become a Soul Reaper just to devote his life to them. However we obtained the same Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, and were forced into battle with one another by Central 46. Kusaka drew his sword first and that was what cost him his life as it was a test to see who would draw their sword first. The Stealth Force arrived and killed Kusaka as I was declared the rightful owner of Hyorinmaru."

Vegeta: "Something tells me there's more, isn't there?"

Toushiro: "Yes. A few years ago, before I met you, I was in charge of protecting an artifact belonging to the Royal Family called the Oin as it was being relocated. During the transport, a rogue Soul Reaper and two female Arrancars attacked and stole the Oin. The rogue Soul Reaper was Kusaka who had been reborn by the Oin's power. I abandoned my post and went after him only to later be found by Ichigo. While trying to avoid the other Soul Reapers who were looking for me, I met up with him and discovered that he had the Oin. He transported us to the Soul Society using the Oin and there we fought. He eventually used the Oin to transform himself into a dragon so he could become the new King of the Soul Society. With Ichigo's help, I was able to reach the top of his ice tower. Kusaka and I charged at one another and I won by stabbing him. Before he died, I told him that we would always be friends and Ichigo told me that all Kusaka wanted to do was to finish his fight with me. Even though I put my past to rest I still feel guilty for everything that happened to Kusaka."

Vegeta: "I see. So you're worried that I'll share a similar fate."

Toushiro: "Yeah and I don't want to loss another friend."

Vegeta: "Relax Toushiro. As I said before, it takes a lot to hurt me. And I'm pretty sure I've proven that I'm very hard to kill."

Toushiro: "That you are."

Hercule: "And then of course I said no which was a bad idea cause she was one sexy woman who wanted me bad."

Vegeta: "HOW THE HELL DID THE CONVERSATION GO FROM CHEATING TO THAT?!!!!"

Toushiro burst out laughing as Vegeta continued to get on Hercule's case about talking about that when there are kids around. Meanwhile, hidden on top of the roof waited two familiar figures. Gin and Coge.

Gin: "Are you sure you won't need any help?"

Coge: "You just concentrate on fulfilling your part."

Gin: "Yes of course. I'll make sure no one interferes."

Coge: "Good. You take care of the Soul Reapers and the Z-Fighters while I deal with my brother and that little brat, Toushiro Hitsugaya or rather have Vegeta take care of Toushiro Hitsugaya for me."

Gin: "If I may ask, exactly how much time for the device to preeminently control someone was removed?"

Coge: "That number 8 Arrancar, Szayel, does some nice work. It'll only take the device 2 minutes for it to completely brainwash its victim and put them under my control. Soon I'll have my revenge over Vegeta once and for all!"

Gin: "My, my! What did he do to upset you so much?"

Coge: "He was born. I was the prince of all saiyans for 8 years before he came along. If it wasn't for him having an even higher power level than our father, he would have been killed on the spot and I would never have been thrown out like a piece of trash!"

Gin: "I really feel sorry for you, after all Lord Aizen has taken such a liking to you."

Coge: "I don't need anyones pity, Gin. All I need is to watch my brother as he slowly breaths his last breath while in my grasp. Not to mention the look of pure horror and terror on that kids face as Vegeta rips his flesh and organs apart ever so slowly. I'll make them all pay for the countless years of humiliation I've suffered!"

Gin looked on as Coge continued to rant. After 10 minutes went by, Momo and Rukia were finished treating Ichigo and Goku. The first they say, or rather heard, was Vegeta giving Hercule an earful.

Ichigo: "What the hell's got him all riled up?"

Goku: "Since it's Hercule, there could only be two things. Either Hercule did something to physically hurt Vegeta, or some one else, or he said something that wasn't appropriate to be said in public... And I'm leaning towards the second one."

Byakuya: "You would be right."

Goku: "What did he say?"

Gohan: "You don't wanna know, dad."

Ichigo: "Can you give us a hint?"

Val: "We were having a conversation about way the tournament lineup was being kept a secret from the public and it somehow went to a conversation that's a little mature for kids to hear."

Goku: "Oh, OH!"

Ichigo: "That's just not right."

Goku: "Why isn't Kenpachi and Buu out there in the ring?"

Komamura: "It's a break."

Yoruichi: "The Announcer gave everyone a 30 minute break and we still have 15 minutes left."

Momo: "Good thing too as you two were pretty beat up."

Goku: "Oh yeah that reminds me, you were great out there Ichigo!"

Ichigo: "I can't say I'm not impressed! You're a really good fighter, Goku!"

The two of them shook hands as a sign of recognition from each other. Zaraki then walked up to Goku with his usual smile.

Zaraki: "Don't hold back on me!"

Goku: "You really think you can win against Buu?"

Zaraki: "I'll turn that Buu guy into chewing gum!"

Buu: "Buu do his best!"

Zaraki: "You better!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Tournament Continues**

There was only 7 minutes left before the World Martial Arts Tournament resumed and the match between Kenpachi Zaraki and Buu. Vegeta had finished giving Hercule an earful a good while ago and was preparing for his match against Toushiro. The young captain however was trying to come up with ways on how he could win against the saiyan prince. Goku saw Toushiro sitting alone and thought that it was a good chance to get to know the Captain of Squad 10 better. The saiyan was still amazed that this young boy gained the trust of one of the most dangerous warriors ever to exist so easily. The night when Vegeta returned to rescue him and the others from Coge, the saiyan prince told them what had happened in the Soul Society but Goku was still curious. Goku decided that Vegeta should stay with Toushiro because it sounded like the 13 Court Guard Squads could use a little help with the betrayal of 3 of their Captains. So Goku walked over to the young captain to chat.

Goku: "Hey Toushiro. Thinking about your match with Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "Huh, oh Goku. Yeah I was just thinking of a good strategy."

The saiyan sat down on the bunch next to the child prodigy with a chuckle.

Goku: "Yeah, Vegeta will go easy on you but don't expect him to go too easy. He unfortunately has a tendency to get carried away at times."

Toushiro: "You can say that again."

Goku: "Hahaha! Say, I was wondering... What exactly happened 4 years ago? I only know of a few details."

Toushiro: "What do you know?"

Goku: "I know that Vegeta was injured and that he saved you from a Menos."

Toushiro: "Is that it?"

Goku: "No. I also know that you helped him and after the fight with the Arrancar, Lechku Nechku, Vegeta became your second lieutenant."

Toushiro: "Well it sound like you know the whole story. So what are you still in the dark about?"

Goku: "It's why. Why were you so interested in Vegeta?"

Toushiro: "Vegeta asked me that same question."

Goku: "What did you tell him?"

Toushiro: "I wasn't sure about it at the time, but now I know for sure. It was because he was different. I was actually get tired of the same old things and Vegeta brings something new every day."

Goku: "I get it. Well that explains a lot."

Toushiro: "Goku... I was wondering. Could you perhaps tell me more about Vegeta's past. I know about Frieza and when we went back in time to retrieve the Noble Time Traits, we came to the time where you and Vegeta were fighting. What happened to him?"

Goku: "A lot of horrible things. Frieza treated Vegeta like a slave and he grew up the way Frieza wanted him to be and that was cold and heartless. The fact that he is a prince didn't help either or that he had Coge looking to kill him at every turn. Vegeta basically spent his childhood looking over his shoulder."

Toushiro: "I see..."

Goku: "Look Toushiro... Vegeta may have had a hard start in life but you've changed that. As I said before you are the first person to ever win his complete trust. I have never seen Vegeta act the way he does around you and the only times I've seen him act close to this behavior is around his family. You are special and like I said before, you tamed the wild saiyan prince. When I first met him, he was as evil as they came. You said that you saw him as a Giant Ape, right, well that fight pretty much destroyed me as I hung on by a thread. At the end of the fight, Vegeta and I were beaten and broken all over. Krillin was the only one who had enough strength to approach Vegeta as he crawled back to his ship."

Toushiro: "What stopped Krillin from killing him?"

Goku: "I did. I told him to stop, well it was more like moderate begging, and after some encouraging Krillin finally let Vegeta go. For many years most of my friends didn't trust Vegeta at all despite me constantly telling them that he was on our side. It was only when the upcoming fight with the Androids did I tell them something."

Toushiro: "What was it?"

Goku: "I said 'Sometimes, a person can become better than what they were before... If given a second chance.' The irony is that the majority of my friends like Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Oolong were all given a second chance by me and they were the ones who gave me the most grief."

Toushiro: "So what made them finally trust Vegeta?"

Goku: "Well Tien still doesn't really like Vegeta, but it was during the fight with the Androids to the battle against Majin Buu that everyone started to trust Vegeta more. In fact... Looking back on everything, we owe a lot to Vegeta as he changed all of our lives in one way or another. You have a special friend in Vegeta, Toushiro, I hope you know that."

Toushiro: "I do Goku. Thanks."

Goku: "Uh don't tell Vegeta what I said or he'll gut me."

Toushiro: "I thought you said that the two of you were friends?"

Goku: "Old habits die hard."

Vegeta: "What dies hard?"

Goku: "AHHH! Vegeta!? Don't DO that! You scared me!"

Vegeta: "Sheesh... Sorry. So what were you and Toushiro talking about, Kakarot?"

Toushiro: "Nothing important Vegeta."

Vegeta: "Ok..."

Suddenly, all of the attention turned to the stadium as the contestants all heard shouting and screaming. The crowd had erupted into a frenzy of noise as the Announcer stepped back into the ring. All on the fighters knew what that meant...

Announcer: "Thank you for that short break folks! Are we ready for the tournament to continue!"

The crowd cheered in response.

Announcer: "Then lets get the 6th match underway! Give it up for Kenpachi and Buu!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Buu walked out towards the ring. However, Vegeta stopped Zaraki to give him a reminder.

Vegeta: "Keep in mind that you're in an enclosed area surrounded by people, ok. So be careful otherwise you'll have me carving some new scars into you."

Zaraki looked at the saiyan prince nervously before walking outside.

Announcer: "Buu has appeared in many tournaments and has been runner up each time except for last year where he lost to Val! He is Mr. Satan's greatest pupil and after last years defeat, don't expect him to go easy on his opponents! Kenpachi is a first timer to the tournament! His enjoyment of fighting is equal to that of his size so prepare for a good match!"

Yachiru: "Go Kenny!"

Yumichika: "Squad 11 is known as the Zaraki Squad. Our Squad is the strongest of all the Squads."

Ukitake: "Captain Zaraki is the only Soul Reaper to become a captain without mastering his Zanpakuto's Shikai or Bankai form. He is also the only one to obtain the rank of captain by defeating the previous captain."

Krillin: "Like Vegeta, Buu was once our enemy who turned good after becoming friends with Hercule."

Videl: "Buu is strong and can withstand multiple attacks."

At the ring...

Buu: "Buu do his best! Give Buu good fight!"

Zaraki: "I intend to!"

Announcer: "Let the match begin!"

Buu started the match off by bouncing in one spot and then charging at the giant captain. The giant pink creature swung at the Soul Reaper with a powerful punch, but Zaraki countered it with one of his own. Without missing a beat, Zaraki started to slam punch after punch at Buu who only stood there taking them. After landing nearly a hundred punches, Zaraki backed off.

Zaraki: "Now this is fun!"

Buu: "Now Buu's turn!"

Buu started to repeat Zaraki's move. The Soul Reaper quickly dodged the majority of the punches, but his opponent was able to land a few hard blows. Buu watched as the Captain of Squad 11 ducked and slammed his fist into Buu's stomach. But Buu was unfazed by the attack. Zaraki couldn't believe how much fun he was having. No matter how hard he hit Buu, the pink creature recovered and continued to attack. In the waiting area, Ikkaku and Hercule were having a little match of their own.

Ikkaku: "I know that my Captain will win!"

Hercule: "Buu will win, I know it!"

Toushiro: "Would you two just shut up!"

Ikkaku fell silent but Hercule didn't.

Hercule: "And why should I take orders from... You..."

Hercule was stopped as his eyes fell on Vegeta. Vegeta was staring at him with a glare that said: You had better listen to him or you'll have me to deal with. Since his match was right after Vegeta's, Hercule thought it best to do as he was told for fear of what the mighty saiyan prince would do to him in the second round. The sixth match went on for 7 whole minutes before a winner emerged.

Announcer: "Kenpachi wins!"

The crowd cheered as Zaraki was declared the winner of the match.

Yachiru: "Way to go, Kenny!"

Buu lost because the Soul Reaper was getting very excited and Vegeta, as well as Byakuya and Soifon, warned the Majin of what could happen if Zaraki got too excited. So Buu decided to let the captain win for fear of what would happen. As Zaraki and Buu returned to the waiting area, Vegeta and Toushiro stood ready for their names to be called.

Vegeta: "Don't worry. I won't let myself share the same fate as Kusaka. I promise."

The young captain smiled when he heard Vegeta say that. Then... At last...

Announcer: "Now lets get the seventh match underway!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Coge Makes His Move**

Bulma: "I wonder who's up next?"

Chi Chi: "Well, so far we've had Mika, Momo, Chad, ******, Gohan, Rukia, Soifon, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Goku, Kenpachi and Buu."

Videl: "Rangiku. Do you know who the remaining competitors are? You should know since you were in the preliminaries."

Rangiku: "I managed to hear the finalists names before I got kicked out. The only one's left are Byakuya, ******, Val, Vegeta, Komamura, Ikkaku, Hercule and my Captain."

Yamcha: "Boy it would suck if Toushiro had to fight Vegeta!"

Announcer: "Now lets give it up for Toushiro and Vegeta!"

All of the Z Fighters and Soul Reapers turned to glare at Yamcha. Needless to say the ex-outlaw felt embarrassed.

Android 18: "You had to say it."

The crowd cheered for the next competitors to step forth. This had a surprising effect on the child prodigy. Once calm and collected, Toushiro was now nervous and shaking. He clenched his arm as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. His heart raced and his breaths were shallow and shaky. The young captain felt like his feet were glued to the cement. He was paralyzed with fear, that is until he felt Vegeta nudge him.

Vegeta: "Come on, Captain."

Toushiro looked down at the ground and watched the saiyan's feet start to walk out to the ring. The boy gulped again before he followed closely behind his lieutenant.

Announcer: "You weren't hearing things when I said the name 'Vegeta' folks! This is the very same Vegeta who won the annual Ocean of Fire race 6 years ago in record time and the prestigious Kamunyak World Race only a month afterwords! Vegeta has appeared here at the World Martial Arts Tournament once before but left with a group of the other competitors soon after for reasons unknown! Vegeta just happens to be one of Goku's best friends and if I know the kind of company Goku keeps, Vegeta isn't a pushover! Oh and don't ask me how he can walk on all fours like that or why he has a tail, cause I don't know and I don't dare to ask!"

Laughter was heard all over the crowd. The saiyan prince just rolled his eyes with a smile.

Toushiro: "How come you never told me about those races, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Honestly... I forgot."

Toushiro: "Could you tell me after the tournament?"

Vegeta: "Remind me and I will."

Announcer: "Young Toushiro is new to the tournament and is our youngest competitor today! Although he is only a boy, Toushiro is quite capable of throwing his weight around as he made the majority of his opponents in the preliminaries cry for their mothers painfully! He and Vegeta seem to be very close as I've yet to see them apart from each others side so this could be an interesting match!"

The crowd started to cheer for their choices to win. The two finally made it to the ring. Up in the stands, the Z Fighters and Soul Reapers were still shocked about the match being Toushiro vs Vegeta.

Rangiku: "I never would have thought that my Captain and Vegeta would be fighting each other!"

Shunsui: "Indeed it is a surprise."

Ukitake: "What did that Announcer mean about Vegeta?"

Roshi: "6 Years ago, there was a race called the Ocean of Fire. It is a race across the worlds largest and toughest desert. Only a few days before the race, Yamcha and Tien got into some trouble and were blamed for a crime they didn't commit. We all tried to prove their innocence but in the end the only way was to win the race, so Vegeta volunteered and won."

Piccolo: "Winning the Kamunyak World Race proved to all of us that he was the fastest in the world as the winner of that race is honored with the title of 'Worlds Fastest'."

Roshi: "That race is held only once every 50 years and is even tougher than the Ocean of Fire."

Yamcha: "But enough about that! Tell us about Toushiro's fighting style like we have been with the others!"

Yamamoto: "Captain Hitsugaya is generally mature and serious however I have seen him act the opposite around Vegeta. He is highly intelligent and naturally talented. Because of this, he quickly rose up to claim the rank of a captain making him the youngest Soul Reaper to ever obtain the rank of captain."

Izuru: "Captain Hitsugaya is the master of Hyorinmaru, the strongest ice-element Zanpakuto in the Soul Society."

Kurotsuchi: "Only Captain Hitsugaya knows Vegeta's full abilities so tell us, what is the saiyan's fighting style?!"

Oolong: "Vegeta's fighting style is like that of, well, an animals."

Piccolo: "But before he started to use his animal transformation ability more often, his fighting style was rough and dangerous."

Krillin: "Nows he's precise and careful."

Piccolo: "Because of his speed, he can unleash powerful physical attacks without using so much of his energy thanks to the momentum he gathers."

Kurotsuchi: "That still doesn't explain why his style is like an animals!"

Dende: "You mean none of you noticed?"

Android 18: "Vegeta will act like an animal when confronted by a powerful and dangerous enemy by roaring and behaving like one. In doing this, he becomes very unpredictable and the enemy is thrown into a state of confusion and panic, giving him and us an edge."

The conversation was interrupted as the Announcer called for the match to begin.

Announcer: "Let the match begin!"

Even though the match had started, Toushiro was still nervous. He has seen what Vegeta can do to his opponents and was afraid that he could accidentally push the saiyan prince too far.

Vegeta: "Don't worry, Toushiro! I won't use any of my abilities! Just attack me with everything you've got!"

Toushiro: "Ok."

The young captain took a deep breath and then started to run at Vegeta. The saiyan turned his body to face the boy coming at him, leaving his back exposed. His focus was completely on his captain. Toushiro was no more then 6 feet away from Vegeta, when it happened.

Coge: "WIDE OPEN!!!"

Vegeta: "What?!"

Vegeta turned to the sky just in time to see Coge appear. The saiyan prince tried to move out of his brothers way, but it was too late. Coge slammed Vegeta to the ring, using all of his weight. Toushiro stopped and gasped at the sight of Coge.

Toushiro: "You! Coge!"

Coge: "We meet again, Hitsugaya!"

Goku: "Coge!"

Val: "Son of a!"

Ichigo: "He's not getting away this time!"

Goku and the others rushed out towards the ring, but then Gin made his move.

Gin: "This will stop you."

Gin used the Kido spell Kyomon to seal the occupants of the ring inside a barrier. Goku, Ichigo, Komamura and everyone else who headed for the ring suddenly found themselves unable to help Vegeta and Toushiro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Toushiro's Tears**

Yamamoto: "Gin Ichimaru!?"

Izuru: "Captain!?"

Rangiku: "Gin!"

Goku: "Shit! Hercule! Get all of these innocent people out of here!"

Hercule rushed to the Announcer and grabbed the microphone from him.

Hercule: "Listen everyone! Get out of here now! You are all in danger, this isn't part of the tournament!"

And just like that, the audience started to panic. People were scrambling to get to the exists as fast as they could! The Z Fighters and some of the Soul Reapers assisted in leading everyone to a way out. Toushiro's attention went from the events taking place outside the barrier to back at Vegeta. Vegeta was pinned to the ring and was struggling to try and get on his feet, but Coge held him there. The young captain watched as the scared up saiyan pulled out a gold device.

Toushiro: "What are you doing?!"

Coge: "You'll find out soon enough."

Toushiro then charged at Coge with a Shakkaho spell ready but the evil saiyan struck the boy hard across his face, sending him to the ground and knocking him out cold.

Vegeta: "Toushiro!"

Vegeta felt Coge grab the back of his neck. Coge latched the device onto his brothers neck. Vegeta roared in pain as his head began to feel dizzy. His vision began to blur as Coge spoke.

Coge: "Very soon you'll forget everything you are and obey my every command."

Vegeta did everything he could to fight back, but it is no use. His mind went black as the device took control and the Vegeta everyone knew, was lost. After getting knocked unconscious from Coge hitting him, Toushiro finally starts to awaken. He had no idea what was waiting for him just a step away.

Toushiro: "What happened?"

Coge: "Enjoy your nap, little boy."

Toushiro: "Coge!"

The boy glared at the evil saiyan and then saw that Vegeta was no where in sight. But before he could ask where his friend was, Toushiro saw that a familiar shadow was looming over him. The young captain whirled his gaze behind him and met the blood thirsty eyes of a monster. But he didn't see a monster. What Toushiro saw was Vegeta. But it wasn't his Vegeta.

Toushiro: "Vegeta..."

The saiyan prince continued to stare at the boy below him. Low growls and snarls were heard as Vegeta eyed the boy with an all too familiar glare, one Toushiro had seen many times but never at him. It was the same look that the saiyan prince had when he was deciding how to kill someone.

Toushiro: "Vegeta... What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He got no answer. The child prodigy than spotted the device on the back of his second lieutenant's neck. He knew right then that Coge had done something to Vegeta while he was out cold. Fear quickly overtook Toushiro as he began to realize what had happened.

Coge: "You are a brave kid. To face me when you didn't know a thing about me is pretty gutsy. Aizen told me you were intelligent. Looks like he was right."

Toushiro: "Aizen!? You're working with Aizen!?"

Coge: "More or less. It was thanks to one of his Arrancars for making me that mind-control device that I'm now able to control the one person you would never fight. Even to save your own."

Toushiro's eyes suddenly grew wide with fear and horror as he realized what was about to happen.

Coge: "Vegeta... Kill him!"

Toushiro turned around as Vegeta roared!

Toushiro: "No Vegeta don't!"

The boy hurried to his feet as the saiyan lunged for him with his teeth bared. Everyone outside of Gin's barrier watched in horror as the Squad 10 Captain was forced to run for his life from his best friend. Coge laughed wildly as poor Toushiro tried to avoid his lieutenant's attacks, but there was very little he could do in a gigai and without Hyorinmaru. Vegeta was bigger, faster and stronger than him and Toushiro knew it well. Vegeta's teeth came within inches of the young boy who ducked under the saiyan, the only place to hide.

Toushiro: "Vegeta please don't do this!"

Vegeta: "Fight me you little coward!"

Then the mighty saiyan prince slashed his claw-like fingers across Toushiro's face, resulting in the child prodigy's left cheek to be cut open. Blood ran down his cheek as the young captain saw that Vegeta was really trying to kill him.

Coge: "Quit playing around Vegeta and finish him! And make sure it's painful!"

Toushiro screamed out in pain as Vegeta slashed his chest open. The wounds weren't deep but they were still deep enough to bleed. Blood stained the boy's shirt and ran down his body. Then Toushiro felt Vegeta grab his throat tightly.

Vegeta: "Fight back!"

Toushiro looked at Vegeta and then turned away.

Vegeta: "Why won't you fight back!?"

Toushiro: "... ... Because you've left me nothing to fight for."

Vegeta: "What..."

Vegeta looked at the boy and stopped baring his teeth. This did not go unnoticed by Coge.

Coge: "What are you doing!? Finish him!!"

Vegeta obeyed Coge's command and tightened his hold once again. Blood still ran from the boy's wounds, but not much now. Suddenly, Toushiro could not hold back the tears of his heart ache anymore.

Toushiro: "What's the point? You're bigger, stronger and faster than me. I can't defend myself against you even if I had my Zanpakuto and even if I did... I wouldn't fight you Vegeta because... You're my best friend. After Kusaka died I've felt so alone, but you changed that... Please Vegeta... Don't let Coge win! Don't you remember all of the things he's done to you? He's going to kill you later on, I know it!"

Coge: "Enough! Silence him, brother!! Silence that little whelp once and for all!!!"

Toushiro: "Do you remember all of the things you and I have been through, Vegeta? The journey back in time... To find the Noble Time Traits. How we discovered you were immune from Aizen's Zanpakuto... How you saved me from Cell... How you helped Momo... Do you remember any of it? I'll never forget. I'll never forget how you've changed my life forever... ... Do you remember that night, Vegeta? The night after you risked your life to stop that Menos from hurting me even though you were badly hurt yourself... The night you and I became friends... .... I'll never forget that moment. You were hurt from running away from the Arrancar, Lechku Nechku, and from defending yourself from the 13 Court Guard Squads as well as from your battle with the Menos. I came looking for you to help and I found you under a tree. I had sat down across from you and soon fell asleep, when I woke up you were siting there next to me to keep me warm as it was snowing. Do you remember what I said?"

Toushiro then did the very same thing he did the night he gained Vegeta's trust. He slowly raised his hand up to the saiyan's head.

Toushiro: "I said... 'My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya, what's yours?' ... ... And then you leaned your forehead against my hand and I gently rubbed your forehead. It was then that you told me your name... You said... 'My name is Vegeta.'. Do you remember, Vegeta? Do you remember who you are?"

The boy placed his hand on the saiyan's forehead like he did back then. Vegeta's eyes widened at the feel of the boys hand on his forehead, then... Something started to come over him. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. The mind-control device sparked as it short-circuited and shut off to reboot. Then the mighty saiyan prince took a deep breath and released the young captain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vegeta's Fury**

Toushiro: "You did it Vegeta!"

Toushiro sat up and threw his arms around Vegeta's neck. The saiyan prince only smiled as his captain hugged him tightly. Then he felt something wet on his skin and looked to find the blood.

Vegeta: "Toushiro... You're hurt."

Toushiro: "It's nothing, Vegeta. I'm not a captain for nothing."

Coge: "Enjoy this moment because when that device reboots, I'll have you slaughter that little friend of yours!"

Vegeta: "Toushiro, you have to get this thing off of me now!"

The young captain got and and started to pull on the device, but it was attached solidly. Coge just laughed at the boys attempts to remove the device.

Coge: "HAHAHA! You had better hurry! In just three minutes the system will reboot!"

Toushiro pulled on the device harder but he just couldn't get it to budge.

Toushiro: "It's no use, I can't remove it!"

Suddenly, Toushiro felt someone grab his collar and lift him up off of the ring! It was Coge!

Coge: "I've changed my mind. If it wasn't for you and that damn sword of yours, I would have finally dealt with this weakling once and for all! So... I'll start taking my revenge on Vegeta... With YOU!!!"

Toushiro's eyes grew wide with fear and terror. He knew exactly what Coge's intentions were with him... And there was no way he could defend himself. Even if he had his Zanpakuto there was little he could do. Coge was just as or even stronger than Vegeta but was five-times more aggressive and his abilities were completely unknown to the young captain. As he kicked and struggled to free himself, Toushiro gazed into the evil saiyan's eyes. Those eyes said it all... Bloodthirsty murderer. Toushiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squads, was truly nothing more than a defenseless child right now.

Coge: "Say good night, little boy."

It looked like Coge was about to get his way, until a gloved hand clamped down on Coge's arm. Vegeta was up and with all his strength, smashed his other fist into his brothers face! The scarred saiyan released Toushiro as he stumbled back! The young captain fell to the ring and landed right next to Vegeta's feet. He looked up at his second lieutenant as the saiyan prince stepped forward, putting himself between his captain and Coge. The look in Vegeta's eyes was the same one that was staring down at Toushiro not too long ago. There was only one way Toushiro could describe the look and that was: 'The gates of hell have been unleashed!' Coge stood in utter shock as he focused on his brother. Somehow, Vegeta was fighting back the mind-control device! With a snarl Vegeta stomped his foot, daring Coge to try and come closer! Then, Coge started to laugh.

Coge: "Do you really think you can defeat me now!? You're using quite a lot of energy to fight back that devices power which means you don't have that much time or strength to face me!"

Vegeta: "You are right, I am using a lot of energy to fight back this thing... But I can and will defeat you!"

Coge: "HA! Don't make me laugh! How could you possibly win against me?!"

Vegeta: "Because I have something you don't or ever will! Something that keeps me going, just like Kakarot! You will never win so long as I have it! Because unlike you Coge, I have something worth... Fighting... FOR!!!!"

Vegeta's fury was unleashed as he powered up! The device could not handle the surge of power and it short-circuited before it fell apart and detached itself from the saiyan's neck! Seeing his brothers determination, Coge powered up as well! Coge's energy flashed pure black while Vegeta's flashed pure white! Toushiro stood back and watched as an ancient battle was about to take place right in front of him, a battle as old as time itself! Two saiyan brothers... One good, one evil! The barrier kept the others outside but Toushiro could hear the Z Fighters cheering Vegeta on with all their might! This was it! It was all or nothing! The war between Vegeta and Coge was about to end! And Vegeta wasn't afraid at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Battle of Two Brothers**

Coge charged at Vegeta and locked his hands with his brothers! Vegeta slid back a few feet but quickly regained his footing and started to push back against Coge who didn't budge. The sight resembled a tug-a-war, one trying to push the other back. Then Coge started to push Vegeta back again! Although he was as big as Goku now, Coge was still bigger than Vegeta due to being older. Seeing Vegeta started to fall back made Toushiro panic. If Coge wasn't stopped now, not only was his life in danger but the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads could be in mortal danger as well!

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

The saiyan prince glanced at the young captain from the corner of his eye and then back to Coge. Summoning all of his strength, the younger brother pushed back as well. Then he slammed the older brother's gut with his knee! Making sure that the child prodigy was well out of the way of their fight, Vegeta kicked Coge again sending him to the far side of the ring. The saiyan prince got back down on all fours and used his body as a shield to protect Toushiro until he got Coge mad enough so that the crazed saiyan's attention was solely on him. Which didn't take long.

Coge: "DAMN YOU!!!!"

Toushiro's worst fears were realized when Coge started to transform into an animal! He transformed into a dark red Spinosaurus with black stripes all over and a gold spine that was missing some chunks all around the sides! Vegeta then transformed into his Spinosaurus form as well! To the Z Fighters, it was looking like deja-vu. Coge lunged for Vegeta with his mouth wide open but the saiyan prince dodged out of his way! When the Z Fighters first saw Vegeta and Coge fight those many years ago, Vegeta was still not in complete control over his Spinosaurus form. But now he was and he was able to do things that not even a real Spinosaurus could do. The older brother once again tried to lung for him, but the younger brother used his massive body to counter the attack and rammed his thicker head into the others. Coge was trying the same moves as before which worked to Vegeta's advantage, until Coge ran at him and sank his teeth into the prince's neck while shoving him to the ground! The red Spino could not get a proper hold as the multicolored one had 7 long spikes which raised up when he was angry or agitated and low when he was calm blocking the top and a thick armor at the bottom of his neck. Vegeta growled and then roared as he pushed his way to his feet! Once on his feet, he twisted and turned his neck while clawing his brother with his long claws and powerful arms! The hold was lost and the saiyan prince immediately turned to face Coge once again. Toushiro looked on as the battle waged on, trying his best to stay as far away from the two as he could! He had never seen such a tremendous battle before in all of his life! Everyone could see the battle within Gin's barrier who was just as amazed at the power and ferocity of the two brothers as the rest of the Soul Reapers! None of them could ever have imagined the power Vegeta had, only their Squad 10 captain knew of the saiyan's abilities and powers to there full extent!

Urahara: "Can Vegeta win?!"

Goku: "As long as Vegeta doesn't turn his back towards Coge, he can win!"

Vegeta smashed his head against Coge's side! The barrier muffled most of the sound but poor Toushiro was covering his ears as best as he could! The sound of flesh, muscles and bones smashing into one another was awful! Thanks to a fourth finger acting as a thumb, Vegeta could use his claws as if they were hands which he did as he grabbed hold of his brothers snout and pulled him back. Then they both stood there, breathing heavily as the fight was starting to take effect. However, Vegeta didn't know how much longer he could go on. He had used up a lot of energy to keep the mind-control device under his control and, although it was his most powerful form, his Spinosaurus form was a chugger when it came to energy! The next move would decide it all! Coge eyed his brother carefully. His defenses were too strong for him to break and he was in better control of his transformed state than he was. He had to find a way to break him. It was then that the red dinosaur saw Toushiro!

Coge: *That's it!*

Vegeta sensed something was up and then... It hit him! Without warning, Coge lunged for the young captain! But Vegeta was already onto his plan and ran in front of Coge! The saiyan prince grabbed the snout one more time and lifted his brothers head up! Coge tried to swing his tail at him but Vegeta caught it. Then the saiyan prince opened his mouth and unleashed his Final Flash! Even at 10% it was powerful enough to send the other brother to the ground. The second he hit the ground, Coge turned back to his normal form and the same went for Vegeta. He was uninjured, but Vegeta was just exhausted beyond everything else. His legs wobbled as he tried to stay on his feet. Coge on the other hand was beaten and bloody, but he still had the strength to stand. Outside, the others were all attacking Gin's barrier to try and get in to help. But the barrier was too strong for them.

Izuru: "It's no use! Captain Ichimaru's Kido spell is too strong for us!"

Val: "Like hell it is! Stand back everyone!"

Val waited for everyone to move out of her way before the Saboron used all of her strength to slice the barrier with her claws. What happened next was a complete surprise to the Soul Reapers. Val's claws cut through the barrier like a hot knife through butter and the barrier shattered! Gin was just as surprised as the Saboron looked up at him with her fangs bared.

Val: "You've just messed with the wrong feline, pal!"

Gin: "Down there big guy."

Val: "What did you just call me?!"

Gohan: "Uh oh."

Hercule: "Not the smartest thing to say!"

Bulma: "Calling Val a 'guy' is not very smart!"

The Z Fighters knew all to well the power and hot temperament of Vegeta's childhood friend and comrade. So Goku made sure their new friends knew the golden rule for their own safety.

Goku: "F.Y.I... Be very careful around Val, because if you piss her off... It just might be the last thing you ever do!"

Yamcha: "And Vegeta was the one who told us that!"

Kurotsuchi had been taking notes about all of the Z Fighters since the party and even he didn't want the details. Meanwhile, Rangiku ran to her captain along with Dende.

Rangiku: "Captain! Are you ok?"

Toushiro: "Not really but I'll live."

Dende: "Hang on. I can take care of those wounds."

And in no time, Toushiro was getting healed by Dende and his powers. Meanwhile, Coge stood facing a very shaking Vegeta. Just then, another person appeared in front of Coge just as the saiyan was about to go for Vegeta. It was Aizen.


	12. Chapter 12

**The End of Vegeta?**

Aizen had arrived to the World Tournament and nobody was expecting it, except Gin.

Gin: "So you've made a decision?"

Aizen: "Yes I have Gin."

Yamamoto: "Sosuke Aizen!"

Momo: "Captain Aizen?!"

Soifon: "What's he doing here!?"

Toushiro looked up and saw that Aizen was indeed here just as Dende finished healing him. The two former Squad captains turned to Coge.

Aizen: "I've been watching you, Coge. I wanted to see what you were capable of and you do indeed posses the skills we need. So I'm going to help you and in return I want you to help us achieve our goal."

Coge: "I don't care... So long as I get to have my revenge on these weaklings!"

Aizen: "Of course. Lets go, Gin."

Gin: "Yes sir."

Aizen and Gin left, bak to Hueco Mundo and they took Coge with them. The Z Fighters had heard about Aizen from the Soul Reapers but now they had seen him for themselves.

Gohan: "So that was Aizen."

Piccolo: "Definitely one to watch out for."

Just then, they all heard Vegeta moaning. They all watched as the saiyan prince stumbled on his feet. Then to their horror, Vegeta collapsed.

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

Toushiro hurried over to the saiyan as fast as he could. When he got there, the young captain started to try and wake him up.

Toushiro: "Vegeta! Come on please, wake up Vegeta!"

As he tried to shake the saiyan prince awake and calling out to him, Toushiro made a horrifying discovery.

Toushiro: "I need help! He's not breathing!"

That sent everyone into a panic and they rushed over to their friends side. Ichigo was the first to get there and after many years of helping his father with their family clinic, immediately started to look for a pulse. He found one... But it was very, very weak.

Ichigo: "There's a pulse but its fading! I don't know what's wrong!"

Unohana: "He might have some internal injuries! Isane, help me."

Isane: "Yes my lady!"

The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 4 hurried to find any internal injuries Vegeta might have while Ichigo kept an eye on his pulse. As they searched, the saiyan's pulse slowly grew weaker and weaker. Goku and the others looked on helplessly as Vegeta was being checked. They had no choice as they didn't have anyway of searching for internal injuries without surgery. Then they found what they were looking for. There were holes in the back of his neck where the device was attached and they were bleeding heavily.

Unohana: "It looks like that device had severed the nerves and attached itself to them, keeping him alive as long as it was in-tacked."

Toushiro was horrified to hear what was wrong. He then realized why he had such a hard time trying to remove the device and was even more horrified when he realized that if he had been able to remove the device, he would have killed Vegeta himself.

Unohana: "Dende, can you help me?"

Dende: "Of course."

Together, Captain Unohana and Dende began attempting to repair the damage that has been done. Ichigo still kept an eye on Vegeta's pulse while Toushiro watched as helpless as the others. It was an agonizing few minutes before the two finished but they both looked worried.

Unohana: "I'm afraid we've done all we can."

The young captain looked to Ichigo and the Substitute Soul Reaper looked at Toushiro. But then, he looked away with his eyes closed. Toushiro knew what that meant... And started to cry out in sorrow.

Toushiro: "Vegeta no! Please no! Don't die on me! You can't die! (sob) You said that you wouldn't die like Kusaka! You promised me that you wouldn't! (sob) Please Vegeta... (sob) Don't die."

Everyone fell silent and hung their heads low in grief. The Soul Reapers and the Z Fighters morned the loss of their comrade and friend. The only sound that could be heard was that of Toushiro's whimpers and Trunks and Bulma's tears.

Ichigo: "What about the Dragon balls? Can't we use them?"

Goku: "I'm afraid we can't, Ichigo. Shenron has brought Vegeta back before and he can't bring people back that have been wished back before."

Krillin: "What about Porunga? He can bring people back countless times."

Goku: "It wouldn't be fair to the Namekian's or to Porunga for using just one wish to bring just one person back... Even if that person was our friend."

Piccolo: "You're right it wouldn't be fair."

Gohan: "What about the Soul Society? Do you think Vegeta's there now?"

Renji: "If he is then he could be an official Soul Reaper."

Nanao: "But finding him would be very hard to impossible."

Hercule: "What do you mean?"

Ukitake: "The Rukon District is where all souls go to when they die. However it's the largest portion of the Soul Society and very populated. The Seireitei is the smallest and where we reside."

Byakuya: "Even if we all looked the chances of finding Vegeta are still small. That's how big the Rukon District is."

Soifon: "It would take a miracle to find him."

Goku: "A miracle... That's what Vegeta was. A miracle. He and I have been through some very tough battles together and in each battle I've seen Vegeta suffer the most horrible of injuries. Injuries that even I wouldn't survive and if I did, then I'd be the luckiest man in the galaxy. Yet, somehow, he manages to get up. I've never seen anyone so lucky before in all my life. I guess his luck... Ran out."

Once again... They all fell silent. Bulma gathered Trunks up and took him back over to the group. There was nothing they could do. Toushiro however stayed behind. He couldn't find the strength to leave the saiyan's body. He didn't even know if he had the strength to live on. All he could think about was that moment a few hours when Toushiro told Vegeta about Kusaka and what Vegeta had said before the Announcer called them out to the ring.

_Vegeta: "Don't worry. I won't let myself share the same fate as Kusaka. I promise."_

Toushiro: "Why didn't you keep that promise?"

Their friend, comrade, husband, father... Was gone. Or so they thought. Rangiku walked up to her captain slowly and placed her hand on his shoulder. Toushiro didn't even flinch or open his tear filled eyes.

Rangiku: "Captain... We should leave now."

The young captain opened his eyes and slowly nodded his head before getting up.

Yamamoto: "We'll hold a special funeral in Vegeta's honor. After all... He did change all of our lives."

Goku: "Can we come? He is our friend after all."

Yamamoto: "Of course."

Goku: "Ichigo. Could you help me carry Vegeta's body?"

Ichigo: "Sure thing, Goku."

As Ichigo and Goku walked over to the prince's body, Toushiro looked back one more time and then turned back. Everyone started to walk away when Ichigo and Goku reached Vegeta. Goku began picking up his legs while Ichigo started to pick up his head and shoulders. But then, Ichigo made a shocking discovery.

Ichigo: "Wait a minute... I'VE GOT A PULSE!"


	13. Chapter 13

This is the end of this story but there will be many, many more adventures with Toushiro and Vegeta to come. The scene in the flashback is from my story _A Second Prince?_.

* * *

**Always Remembering**

Ichigo: "Wait a minute... I'VE GOT A PULSE!"

Those words rang out throughout the Soul Reapers and the Z Fighters ears. Everyone was shocked as hey turned around with wide eyes and gasps of surprise. Toushiro was praying that he did not imagine those words.

Goku: "What, are you sure?!"

Ichigo: "Check yourself!"

Goku and Ichigo put Vegeta down as the earth-raised saiyan reached over and felt for a pulse.

Goku: "HE'S NOT LYING!!! THERE REALLY IS A PULSE!!!"

That made the young captain rush back over to his second lieutenant's side with the others close behind.

Goku: "Vegeta, can you hear me? Come on wake up!"

Hercule: "Stand back, Goku! I'll take it from here!"

Goku and Ichigo stepped back as Hercule knelt down.

Goku: "What are you going to do, Hercule?"

Ichigo: "I think I know. Mouth to mouth?"

Hercule: "It's the only way."

Krillin: "This won't be pretty."

As Hercule got ready to perform the mouth to mouth trick, Vegeta's eye slowly opened. They then shot open when he saw Hercule and what he was about to do. Suddenly, everyone hurried to get out of the way as the world champion was sent flying into the empty stands! Everyone then looked at Vegeta who was alive and spiting wildly.

Hercule: "I didn't even touch you!!"

Vegeta: "Yeah well I'm making damn sure! UH!!!!"

Goku: "Vegeta!"

Trunks: "Dad!"

Bulma: "Vegeta!"

Krillin: "All right!"

Yamcha: "Dude you're alive!"

Toushiro: "Vegeta!"

At that moment the saiyan prince glanced at the group that hovered over him. Every face had a smile of relief and joy on it and some were even crying with happiness. That told Vegeta that something had happened.

Vegeta: "What happened? What's going on?"

Unohana was the one who told the saiyan prince what had happened. As the Squad 4 Captain talked, Toushiro and Trunks clung to the saiyan relentlessly. When Unohana was done, Vegeta was a little surprised.

Vegeta: "I died?"

Ichigo: "Well I didn't feel a pulse for a few minutes so I'd say yeah."

Uryu: "I was wondering. How did you come back to life?"

Vegeta: "I didn't even know that I died until now so how in the hell would know how I came back?"

Ichigo: "He's got a point."

Uryu groaned. Everyone laughed as the Quincy blushed with embarrassment but then Vegeta started to look around.

Vegeta: "Where's Coge?"

At that point, everyone fell silent. No one wanted to speak. The Z Fighters kept the Soul Reapers mouths shut because of what had happened back when Coge first arrived on earth. He and Vegeta fought just like they had only a few minutes ago and when the fight was over, both brothers were exhausted but Coge still wouldn't give up and that was when Goku and the others stepped in. Goku was about to deal the final blow to Coge when he was stopped. The earth-raised saiyan closed his eyes and looked back on that moment... A moment he would never forget.

**~Flashback~**

"KAKAROT STOP!!"

Goku stopped his attack at that very second with only inches left between him and Coge. Coge snapped open his eyes and stared at Goku. The others all gasped. Goku turned to find Vegeta trying his hardest to walk. He fell to the ground once again, only a few feet away and completely exhausted.

Vegeta: "Kakarot... Please... Show him... Mercy."

Goku was speechless. Was Vegeta really telling him to let Coge, the one who has tried for so many years to kill him, go?

Goku: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "Please Kakarot... Let him go."

It was deja-vu. A long time ago Goku begged Krillin to spare Vegeta's life, now Vegeta was begging Goku to spare Coge's life.

Goku: "But Vegeta why... A-a-after all he's done?"

Vegeta: "Because I understand why he did all of this. He just wanted to prove to everyone, especially our father, that he was worthy of being the prince. I never asked to be the prince, it was all our fathers decision and Coge just wanted to show him that he was wrong in his choice."

Goku: "But.."

Vegeta: "Please Kakarot, I did the same thing as well not too long ago remember? After you defeated me all those years ago, all I wanted to do was defeat you no matter what it took. Don't you remember?"

Goku thought back. Vegeta was right. After Goku won their fight on earth, all Vegeta could think about really was defeating him. Vegeta didn't care how, all he wanted to do was prove to everyone that he was stronger than Goku. It wasn't until their fight with Majin Buu that Vegeta stopped wanting his revenge. It was then that he and Vegeta became best friends. Goku looked back at Vegeta who was smiling at him and sitting up on his elbows.

Vegeta: "You once told me that everyone deserves a second chance. I didn't understand you then but now I do."

Goku looked on at Vegeta. Then, he looked up at the sky as the rain started to die. The clouds above parted ways and the warm light from the sun broke through. It lit up in a circle around Goku, Vegeta and the others.

Vegeta: "Do it for me Kakarot, besides if I can change, then maybe he can too after all...."

Goku smiled at him. He was proud in a way that Vegeta was trying to get him to spare Coge's life.

Vegeta: "He is my brother."

**~End Flashback~**

That moment would always stay with Goku no matter what. It proved to everyone that Vegeta did want Coge to change. The saiyan prince continued to look around, waiting for anyone who would tell him what happened to Coge to speak. Finally, Toushiro couldn't take it anymore.

Toushiro: "I'll tell you."

Goku: "Toushiro, don't!"

Toushiro: "He has a right, Goku. Although he is evil, Coge is still Vegeta's brother."

Goku just sighed. He knew in his heart that the boy was right. Vegeta did have the right to know.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, I hate to say this but... Our worst fears were realized. Coge and Aizen have joined forces. Soon after you beat him, Aizen appeared and along with Gin... They returned to Hueco Mundo, taking Coge along with them. It would seem that's how he got that device."

Vegeta only sighed in response.

Vegeta: "So they finally teamed up, huh. I had a feeling they would sooner or later... Just wish it was a lot later."

Val: "Makes sense though. Coge's always been all brawn and no brian. There was no way he could have ever come up with a mind-control device like that on his own."

Komamura: "How do you know?"

Val: "Vegeta and I literally grew up together. We were born on the same day and at the same time, right down to the very second. Whenever Coge showed his ugly face, I was right there."

Vegeta: "Besides, how else do you think he got all of those scars."

At that moment, the Saboron held up her massive front paws and extended her long, sharp claws.

Val: "He didn't get them from bumping into things, I assure you."

Vegeta: "Trust me, captain. Val makes one great body guard."

Val: "I'm not the princess of the Saborons for nothing."

Kurotsuchi: "Now it makes sense. Only a princess would be friends with this prince."

Val: "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!!??"

For a few minutes, everyone watched in delight as Val taught a thing or two to the Squad 12 Captain. The World Martial Arts Tournament was cancelled due to Coge and Gin's interference and the stands were empty so the Soul Reapers and the Z Fighters felt safe letting the Saboron unleash some of her anger. As everyone else watched, Vegeta looked at the white haired boy sitting next to him. There was something he had to get off his chest.

Vegeta: "Toushiro, I'm... I'm sorry if I hurt you."

The young captain looked up at his second lieutenant, wondering what in the world he was talking about.

Toushiro: "Sorry for what? My wounds are healed thanks to Dende and I'm alright."

Vegeta: "Well I am sorry for attacking you, but what I really meant was for breaking my promise."

So that's it, Toushiro thought. Now he knew what Vegeta was talking about.

Vegeta: "I promised you that I wasn't going to suffer the same fate as Sojiro Kusaka and now I discover that I died anyways. You most have been a wreck."

Just then, the saiyan prince felt the boy smack the side of his head lightly with the palm of his hand. All he did was look at his captain with a raised eyebrow.

Toushiro: "Don't beat yourself up over that! You didn't break your promise, you're alive again aren't you? Well... Alive alive, not alive as a soul like me anyway. Ok... Get over it! As long as you're alive I don't care."

Vegeta just smiled.

Toushiro: "How long until Val's done tearing Kurotsuchi a new one?"

Vegeta: "Get comfortable. It'll be awhile."

And so Toushiro Hitsugaya sat there next to Vegeta as they both watched Kurotsuchi keep saying all the wrong things that just made Val even angrier. The young captain leaned against the saiyan as everyone laughed at the sight of Val smacking the research hungry man across the face. The laughter only covered the worry everyone had now that Aizen had Coge along side him. But they all enjoyed the time and peace that they had. The Z Fighters and the Soul Reapers had all made friends with each other and it was all thanks to Vegeta and Toushiro. As he continued to watch the Saboron, Toushiro smiled. The young captain was overjoyed to have Vegeta back alive and well... And if Vegeta ever lost himself again, Toushiro would be there and ready to remind him who he was.

Vegeta: "Hey Toushiro. Back when I was attacking you, did you really mean all of those things you said about not wanting to attack me ever?"

Toushiro: "Oh yeah! You don't remember dying but you remember all of that!"

The End


End file.
